


will you please take care of yourself I swear to Persephone

by insertcleveracejoke



Series: burned wings and ashes [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Fever, Gen, Magical Realism, Reincarnation, Sickfic, as in he was reborn here and lived here for a while, but I like to keep it here in case my phone's memory fails me again, he might have sent a transphobe to the hospital before this fic and its mentioned, he's also Brazilian bc I said so, not directly mentioned but Icarus is a trans guy, pre-QPR, this is actually from a bigger story of mine, two friends calling each other dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcleveracejoke/pseuds/insertcleveracejoke
Summary: "You can't just make her deal with me all the time. She likes to bond with you over… I don't know, what do you even bond over?"Icarus sighed and looked away as Narcissus gave him a shit-eating grin. How could such an irritating human being come from that woman? "Knitting. Being done with you. Worrying. Brazilian soap operas.""You're a softie, angel."





	will you please take care of yourself I swear to Persephone

Narcissus' face was way too pink for someone who had dark brown skin.

"Look", he said. Icarus tried not to sigh as he filled a bowl with water and reached up in a cupboard for a cloth. "I know I'm sick."

"An astounding conclusion."

"And I also know you're the kind of asshole who will blame yourself for it."

"Amazing, really."

"So could you do both of us a favor and wait until I feel better before you start to shut me out? Thanks." He accepted the wet cloth with a relieved sigh and let it drop on his forehead. A drop of water trailed down his face. 

"I won't shut you out." Icarus racked his brain for which symptoms of magical exhaustion induced sickness he hadn't addressed yet. Fever, okay, he was already working on it, weakness- that's why he had made Narcissus lie down on the couch…

"Says you."

"Yeah. Says me. The person you talked to. Who else would have said it?"

"I was rather hoping for a little less of sarcasm while I'm sick. Be nice to me, sunshine."

"Call me sunshine one more time and I swear to Persephone, Dandelion-"

"Alright, alright. Shutting up, angel."

Icarus' expression softened. He leaned over the counter and over the back of their couch to check Narcissus' temperature by pressing his hand against the heated cheek. "You're still feverish. Flor, I'm gonna try and see if I find some of the medication you keep here."

"Cabinet in the bathroom, in a small red box."

"Right, thanks."

It was there. It always was- Narcissus was pretty particular about easy access to medication and first aid kit. Justified, considering how often Icarus got himself in fights. He flexed his hands, feeling the pull and soreness of his bruised knuckles, and came back with a pill and a cup of water. Narcissus still seemed too weak to sit alone, so Icarus put an arm around his back to help him sit up. The boy was really warm.

"Thanks", Narcissus croaked again, giving the cup back. Icarus set it on the floor and kicked his own socks out, sitting in the couch. 

"No problem. Next time I tell you to slow down, though, you gotta listen. This happens more often than it should."

Narcissus grimaced. He didn't need a reminder. It wasn't that he was naturally a careless person, he just tended to use up too much magic by healing Icarus' battle wounds instead of doing the sensible thing- aka, dragging him to the medical wing and letting Healer Auburn, an adult who had actually finished her education and had her magic stabilized with age, have a go at it. It wouldn't be to bad if he wasn't studying both Magical Healing and Warding at the University, both courses being magically exhausting even without extra work.

It was kind of fun to see Icarus that worried, though. He was usually pretty good at hiding it.

"Aw, but that would mean you wouldn't have a chance to become a mother hen around my sick self", he grinned. "Mom would be proud."

"Mom would smack you over the head with a ruler if I told her." He said with a serious expression. 

"She'd never."

"No", Icarus admitted. "But she'd want to, and I'd be right by her side with that. By the way, hope you're happy, I'm gonna have to call her this week since your croaky voice would just worry her, you dumbass."

"She misses you too. It's been, what, four, five years since she basically adopted you-"

"She did not-", Icarus groaned. That was a very old fight. The fact that there hadn't been any legal change of custody didn't seem to stop Narcissus, and it was unlikely that it ever would.

"-And you became her favorite child-"

"Floxglove, I swear to Persephone-"

"You can't just make her deal with me all the time. She likes to bond with you over… I don't know, what do you even bond over?"

Icarus sighed and looked away as Narcissus gave him a shit-eating grin. How could such an irritating human being come from that woman? "Knitting. Being done with you. Worrying. Brazilian soap operas."

"You're a softie, angel."

"My knuckles are literally still bruised from when I sent that transphobe little fucker to the medical wing."

"You exclusively wear pastel colors."

"And black", Icarus felt the need to defend himself. "It's pastel punk. Look it up, bitch."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You have a ear piercing and everything. Soooo scary", Narcissus snickered, resting his head on Icarus' shoulder. "How ever will I be able to sleep tonight."

"Clinging to me, if we look at past evidence."

"The past is in the past."

"Wow. Really? I'm shocked." Icarus deadpanned, slipping an arm around Narcissus shoulders and making himself comfortable in the couch. "Have you ever considered writing a book about your pearls of wisdom?"

"Stop bullying me, I'm sick."

"If I couldn't tease you whenever your own stupidity made you sick, I'd never- okay, that's a bit of an exaggeration, but still, I'm starting to think you're doing it to get my attention."

"Oh, geez", Narcissus mumbled against Icarus' shoulder. "You got me. The fever is a trap. You're stuck being nice to your best friend. What a sick plan."

"Sick plan", Icarus snickered.

"I will actually kill you."

"Nah. You know damn well your mom would avenge me if you did", he grinned, pressing his forehead against his friend's. Narcissus still felt warmer than he should, but his temperature seemed to be slowly getting lower. "And I have an army of allies too."

"Please just say they're your friends."

"I mean, I have like, three friends, the rest is just in so that I can punch their enemies."

"Ariadne, Sam, Aracne", Narcissus counted and raised a brow. "And who am I, you idiot?'

"You obviously don't count, you're my best friend."

"… I should count more than anyone else", he said offended.

Icarus laughed.

"Alright, don't be jealous."

"I am not ."

"Suuuure."


End file.
